Promises
by EroseN
Summary: Just a little Tsusoka fluff. Read if you're looking for something cute and adorable to fill your head with!


**I know, I know, I should be working on one of my many unfinished stories, but I just want to write fluff right now! I found this as I was cleaning up my computer files and I finished it up, so I hope you all enjoy! Just remember the normal disclaimers and whatnot... ^_^**

* * *

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka gasped in surprise as his partner came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist.

"What? Did I scare you?" He whispered into Hisoka's ear. Hisoka shook his head no. He took a breath.

"No, just surprised me is all. You can let go of me now." Hisoka tried to pry Tsuzuki's hands off of his stomach, but Tsuzuki just pulled him closer.

"But I don't want to." The dark haired man whispered back, still breathing into his ear. Hisoka felt his face get hot and stayed still. Tsuzuki wouldn't have that and leaned down to lightly kiss the back of Hisoka's neck.

"St-stop it! We're in work, idiot!" Hisoka shivered as Tsuzuki continued to kiss his neck.

"Then let's go home. It's getting late anyway." Hisoka couldn't think straight enough to come up with a reasonable complaint so nodded. He felt Tsuzuki transport them back to his apartment and sighed, closing his eyes. He was resigned to Tsuzuki getting whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. Tsuzuki released him and walked off, presumably to get a snack or something. Now that Tsuzuki had let go of him, thoughts of unfinished work were plaguing his mind.

"Hisoka! I got you a present yesterday and I wanted to give it you!" Tsuzuki came running back into the main room with a broad smile on his face. He faltered slightly when he saw Hisoka sitting on his couch, scowling.

"Um, Hisoka? Are you okay? Did I... Did I do something wrong?" Tsuzuki suddenly became more serious and sat down next to Hisoka. Hisoka shook his head and pasted on a smile to appease his partner.

"It's fine. I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day." Hisoka sighed and leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes again. Tsuzuki frowned as he observed his lover, noticing the bags under his eyes. Maybe he had been bothering him too much. He wanted nothing more than to take the boy into his arms and hold him, but thought that Hisoka wouldn't be very receptive to that. Even thought they had been lovers for over a year, Hisoka still didn't like to be too close to others. Tsuzuki was about to say something, but he noticed Hisoka had fallen asleep. He picked up the boy and carried him to the bedroom, tucking him into bed. Ignoring the temptation to get in next to him, Tsuzuki walked to the kitchen and took out a piece of cake from the fridge. He pulled a grey jewelry box out of his pocket and stared at it sadly. Of course, Hisoka would never agree to get married, ever. He had made that very clear. But that didn't stop him from asking. Actually, after the third time Hisoka had turned him down, the boy had expressly forbade him from asking in a public place ever again. And then Tsuzuki had gotten a well deserved smack. He had asked Hisoka in the middle of a very crowded restaurant, so he kind of had it coming.

Tsuzuki finished his snack and put his dish in the sink. Hisoka was still sleeping and Tsuzuki looked around for something to do. Life was just no fun without another person in it. He went outside to take down the laundry and folded it all. Unfortunately, he had already done most of the housework yesterday, so was quickly finished. It had been about an hour and Tsuzuki went to go check on Hisoka. He was sleeping peacefully and Tsuzuki finally gave in and crawled in next to him. He slept with his head turned to the side and his mouth slightly open. Tsuzuki stretched out his hand and brushed his soft bangs out of his face. Hisoka groaned and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily.

"What? What's going on?" Hisoka stretched and finally woke up enough to realize where he was. He blushed, still uncomfortable in another person's bed, even after all this time. He sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Tsuzuki took this as an opportunity to stand up and round the bed. He knelt down and took Hisoka's hands in his own, looking into the boy's piercing green eyes.

"Hisoka, do you love me?" Tsuzuki asked. He kept eye contact with Hisoka, even when it was obvious the boy wanted to look away.

"I- well- you know the answer already." Hisoka finally broke the stare down and looked to the side. Tsuzuki moved a hand to his cheek and turned his head back to center. He didn't say anything but waited for Hisoka to give a better answer. Hisoka held his silence for a while but realized that Tsuzuki was obviously not going to give up on this one.

"Yes, Tsuzuki, somehow I fell in love with you. I don't know how, you being such an idiot and all." Tsuzuki got his wounded puppy look on his face and Hisoka laughed. After a moment, Tsuzuki joined in. When the laughter died out, Tsuzuki reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewelry box. He saw Hisoka glare at it and open his mouth to reject him.

"Hold on a moment before you say anything, Hisoka. Just wait." Tsuzuki got up and sat on the bed next to him, still holding one of his hands.

"I love you, Hisoka. I love everything about you and I don't care about you past. I know you don't want to marry me now or for a long time, maybe ever, but I don't care. I just want to be with you forever." He opened the box to reveal a thin silver band. It was simple and beautiful. Hisoka once again tried to interrupt, but Tsuzuki began talking again.

"I want you to have this ring. You don't have to wear it, but think of it like a promise ring. I promise to cherish you forever and I will always protect you." Tsuzuki held the box out to Hisoka and the boy tentatively took the ring, staring at it with a strange look on his face. Tsuzuki was getting a little frustrated by now and sighed.

"It's not going to eat you, you know. You don't even have to wear it on your ring finger. You can wear it on your right hand for all I care. If you don't want it, just give it back. I'll return it... again. The people at the jewelry shop probably think I'm an idiot..." Tsuzuki reached out to take the ring, but Hisoka slipped it onto his left ring finger. He held it out to admire it and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess it's not that bad. I'll wear it if you promise to stop pestering me about marriage. Deal?" Tsuzuki nodded. One step closer to achieving his goal. Hisoka stood up and stretched.

"Thanks for letting me sleep. I'll get going now. It's getting pretty late." Tsuzuki stood up also.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight?" He asked suggestively, stepping closer to Hisoka. The boy shook his head.

"Because I'm hungry and you have no food in this house. And I want to sleep. You never sleep. I swear, you're like an endless energy machine." Hisoka tried to walk past Tsuzuki and exit, but was grabbed around the waist again and pulled back to the bed.

"I have an idea. You sleep first, then we'll go out and I'll buy you whatever food you want. Okay?" Tsuzuki jumped onto the bed, pulling Hisoka with him.

"Idiot! When I say sleep, I actually mean closing my eyes and sleeping. Not what you're thinking right now!" Hisoka blushed as Tsuzuki leaned over him, staring down into his face.

"What am I thinking?" Tsuzuki waited for an answer that wasn't going to come. Instead, he laid down on top of Hisoka, resting his head on Hisoka's shoulder. "Will you please let me go?" Hisoka asked, knowing it was pointless.

"Nope. You're mine now." Tsuzuki propped himself up and leaned down to lightly kiss Hisoka on the lips. Hisoka sighed into the kiss, giving up any hope that he would get enough sleep tonight. Tsuzuki grinned against Hisoka's soft lips, knowing he was going to get what he wanted. He pulled away and looked down again at Hisoka's tired face. He frowned. Even with the short nap, Hisoka still looked exhausted. He leaned back in for a quick sweet kiss and rolled over, deciding to let Hisoka rest even though his body was telling him to continue. The teen opened his eyes in confusion. He saw Tsuzuki laying next to him and snuggled into his side, breathing in his comforting scent.

"I love you, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said quietly.

"Love you too." Tsuzuki felt Hisoka's breathing even out as he once again fell asleep.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Like I said, I wrote this a while ago, and yes, I know, quite a predictable cop out of an ending, but I hope you all liked it! I promise to get working on my other stories soon, please don't hate me!**


End file.
